Mélancolie
by Baka Saru 54
Summary: Goku se retrouve seul le jour de son anniversaire... L'a-t-on vraiment oublié ? One shot sans prétention, petite tranche de vie. Mélo et humour


**Titre de la fanfic** : Mélancolie

**Fic en un seul chapitre (one shot)**

**Genre **: mélo, humour quand même

**Diclaimer **: Les personnages de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Minekura-sama !

**Note de l'auteur** : ça doit faire au moins un an que je n'ai pas posté de fic Saiyuki hihi le manque de temps et la maladie m'a contrainte et surtout m'a empêchée d'écrire !

Alors voilà je m'y suis remise, c'est une petite fic qui n'a pas l'ambition d'avoir du suspens ou de l'aventure, j'ai laissé cours à mon imagination et voilà que ça donne.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !

**Lexique : **

baka saru : crétin de singe

kappa pervers : démon pervers

yatta : génial, super

**Mélancolie**

Goku regardait par la fenêtre d'un air songeur, il se sentait affreusement triste, c'était le jour de son anniversaire et Sanzo n'était pas là. Il avait dû partir subitement hier pour une mission des plus urgentes.

Le moine supérieur, le brun le maudissait, il envoyait toujours son protecteur par mont et par vaux pour souvent des missions des plus bizarres comme par exemple ramener une statuette en bois. Allez savoir en quoi c'était urgent….

Pour Goku, ce qui importait, c'était que son soleil soit là, surtout aujourd'hui. Il ne se rappelait pas de sa date d'anniversaire alors il avait déclaré que ça serait le jour où Sanzo l'avait « trouvé » dans la montagne. Pour Goku, c'était un jour unique, merveilleux, jour où il connut la liberté et la joie de côtoyer un être vivant. Il y avait bien eu ce petit oiseau mais sa vie fut si éphémère et leur rencontre si courte. À la pensée de ce souvenir, il fut encore plus triste et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Des centaines d'années enfermé dans une grotte sombre, froide et étroite. Reclus du monde pour une raison inconnue…

_Demain,_

_J'aime imaginer,_

_Que quand je me réveillerai,_

_Je rirai à jamais,_

_Que la tristesse ne m'éteindra plus,_

_Et que la douleur se soit tue._

Cette prison l'empêchait de se mouvoir dans la nature mais c'était aussi une prison mentale, l'ennui, le désespoir le torturaient sans cesse.

Maintenant que Goku avait connu la joie d'avoir des amis, il arrivait encore moins à supporter la solitude, il aimait rire, se faire taper par l'éventail du blond ou dans le pire des cas, éviter des balles, il aimait se chamailler avec le kappa pervers, voir le regard gêné et amusé d'Hakkai. Quoiqu'on en dise, ces quatre-là s'appréciaient et malgré la dureté de la mission et les douleurs de leur passé, ils vivaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Alors que Goku s'était assoupi en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années…. CLAC

« Aie, mais qui m'a frappé », s'écria le brun ?

« Devine » , maugréa une voix bien connue.

« SANZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO », le singe était si content qu'il lui sauta dans les bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser car un autre coup s'abattit sur sa tête :

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier dans mes oreilles et encore moins de me toucher baka saru », hurla le moine. Une veine commença à apparaître sur son front, signe d'un énervement grandissant.

« Pardon Sanzo-sama », fit Goku d'un air suppliant mais il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout, au contraire il semblait rire sous cape.

Alors que le blond allait rétorquait quelque chose, une autre voix familière le coupa.

« Alors Sanzo-sama » reprit le demi-sang d'un air plus qu'amusé, enfin de retour, c'est pas trop tôt….

Ecoute, espèce de cafard, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces crétins de moines me donnent des missions stupides à l'autre bout du pays…pfff et d'un geste rageur, il s'alluma une cigarette.

« Comment tu m'as appelé », bonze débauché…

« Du calme, du calme », fit Hakkai qui venait d'arriver en entendant le ton monté. Mails il eut beau dire, comme d'habitude Sanzo avait dégotté son fling et tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Le métis et le singe évitaient comme ils pouvaient les balles assassines.

« Au fait fit le brun en souriant, tout est prêt »…alors qu'il disait ces paroles, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Si quelqu'un avait pu prendre une photo, elle aurait été des plus cocasses. Gojyo avait attrapé Goku par les cheveux, Sanzo avait son éventail et son fling braqués sur les deux comparses…

« KYUUUU », fit Hakkuryu…il avait dans son bec un sifflet et sur sa tête un petit chapeau pour faire la fête (1)

« Vous voyez, il est déjà prêt pour s'amuser » dit l'ancien humain.

« Une fête » ? demanda Goku, « il y aura à manger ? Car je meursssssss de faim… » Son estomac gargouilla comme pour prouver ses paroles.

« Bien sûr qu'il y aura à manger baka », déclara Gojyo, « on s'est démené toute la journée pour préparer la bouffe en ton honneur… »

« C'est pour moi ? » questionna le brun d'un air ému….les larmes lui montaient aux yeux… Ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié, au contraire, ils lui avaient organisé une réception rien que pour lui…

« Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer baka saru.

- Mais je ne pleure pas du tout s'écria le brun, j'ai juste un peu de poussière dans les yeux, c'et tout…

- Hakkai a prévu du Sukiaki (2), dépêchons-nous avant que ça refroidisse….

- Yatta !!!!!j'ai trop la dalle !!!!!!!!!! S'écria le plus jeune.

-MAIS TU VAS arrêter de hurler espèce de crétin », déclara Sanzo d'un air plus qu'exaspéré.

Tous ces hurlements commençaient à le fatiguer, il regrettait sa tranquillité…

« Allez Sanzo, c'est l'anniversaire de Goku, laisse-le faire pour une fois, dit Hakkai d'un air serein et avec son éternel sourire. Il était toujours zen et dans toutes les situations…

-Bon, maugréa le blond… je vais tacher de ne pas en tuer un ce soir…

Durant toute la soirée, des tirs et des hurlements se firent entendre dans le monastère, empêchant les religieux de dormir. Un de ces derniers eut le malheur de venir dire à Sanzo de faire moins de bruit, il se retrouva avec le pistolet entre les deux yeux :

« Continue comme ça et tu vas mourir » maugréa Sanzo.

Le moine s'enfuis aussi vite qu'il put, se demandant comme un tel individu avait pu être nommé Sanzo…

Alors que Goku était dans son lit, il repensa à cette magnifique soirée. Je suis si content se disait-il….J'ai super bien mangé et puis c'était marrant de voir Sanzo bourré. En y repensant, il sourit…. Avant de s'endormir, il murmura : « Merci les amis, merci… »

_Même si la vie te parait insensée_

_Continue d'avancer._

_Ne laisse pas le passé te ronger,_

_Toi seul peux l'affronter,_

_Pour enfin te libérer._

_Combat de chaque instant,_

_Pour profiter de l'instant présent,_

_Pour construire ton avenir,_

_Et faire vivre le devenir._

The End

Voili, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ecrivez-moi une ptite review pour me donner vos impressions ça me fera plaisir.

Ah oui les poèmes insérés dans la fic sont de moi hihi. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic, j'espère que vous en aurez eu autant à la lire, je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres fics. Bisous !

J'aime trop cette idée, il serait tout mimi notre Hakkuryu

Référence à l'épisode de Saiyuki Reload où nos héros mangent du Sukiaki, je ne suis pas sûre de l'écriture, alors pardonnez-moi s'il y a des fautes.


End file.
